neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Mega Digimon (G-L)
This is the third part of a list of Digimon species that are of the Mega (究極体 Ultimate) as well as Super Ultimate (超究極体) level. For the other parts go to List of Mega Digimon (Part 1), List of Mega Digimon (Part 2), List of Mega Digimon (Part 4) and List of Mega Digimon (Part 5). Most Digimon of all levels reside in the Digital World (sometimes called "DigiWorld" for short), a parallel universe created from data inside the Earth's electronic communication networks. However, Digimon are sometimes capable of traveling to Earth - or as it is called in DigiWorld, the Real World. Gaiomon Gaiomon is a Dragon Man Digimon. Although his name lacks the prefix Grey, he is still a part of the Greymon-family as stated in his Japanese profile. His Japanese name Gaioumon comes from "gai" and "ou", which means armor and king in Japanese respectively. Called "Samudramon" in the Digital Monster D-Cyber Special Limited Edition. Discovered in an Orient computer. He has the appearance of a Samurai, and has two swords "Kiku Rin". He can shoot a spark from the swords. His appearance is reminiscent of the brave hero WarGreymon X and his war record was a surprise when discovered, as it's similar to WarGreymon X's. D-Cyber Masuken was under the control of a MetalPhantomon in Chapter 2 and Hikaru receives a message from Masuken on his Digital Monster D-Cyber Version 1.0 to head North and find him at MetalPhantomon's lair. A battle ensues and Teru tells Hikaru not to argue with Masuken and that he wants to remain in the Digital World, believing Masuken that MetalPhantomon will give them power. Hikaru strikes Teru and tells him to wake up. In doing so, Teru is rendered unconscious. Masuken believes Teru murdered and orders his Digimon to come out, a Gaiomon. Hikaru's Digimon Death-X digivolves to a DexDoruGreymon in his grief and guilt. In trying to recover Teru, Hikaru realizes Masuken's trap and that the Teru before him isn't the real one, an illusion. Masuken switched the real one to anger Hikaru. Masuken tells his Gaiomon to kill him and send him to the "God of Death", but his Gaiomon is defeated by Hikaru's DexDorugoramon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Gaiomon appears as a boss which you have to fight twice throughout the course of the game. He is also unobtainable within the game Attacks * Gaia Reactor: Concentrates energy from the atmosphere to create a large explosion. * Rinkazan (燐火斬 Will-o'-the-wisp Slash): Severs the enemy with the tracks of light from the Kiku Rin. * Rinkageki (燐火撃 Will-o'-the-wisp Attack): Produces an arrow of light from the Kiku Rin. Gallantmon Gallantmon is an Exalted Knight Digimon whose English name is derived from "Gallant", and Japanese name from "Duke". It is a humanoid Royal Knight who wears Chrome-Digizoid armor, and it can transform its hands into the sacred lance "Gram" and shield "Aegis". Gallantmon's main duty is to protect the net form Virus Digimon. Although Gallantmon is an ethical Digimon, its armor is adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, representing his catastrophic potential. Digimon Tamers Runaway Locomon Digimon Frontier Gallantmon was seen at the Autumn Leaf Fair running an armory there who was unable to help Zoe find the Toucanmon and the guys' D-Tectors (in the Japanese version, this one didn't talk while in the American version, he spoke with both voices). Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Data Squad Digimon World 3 Gallantmon is part of Guilmon's evolution line, and can also digivolve from WarGrowlmon. Digimon Battle Spirit Gallantmon appears when Guilmon digivolves. Digimon Rumble Arena Gallantmon is an unlockable character as well as Guilmon's warp digivolution. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Gallantmon is the second digivolution of Guilmon. Digimon World DS Gallantmon digivolves from WarGrowlmon, for some reason, despite being in the game, Gallantmon Crimson Mode doesn't digivolve from him. Attacks * Lightning Joust (Royal Saber): Gallantmon shoots out energy at the opponent from his Gram Lance. * Shield of the Just (Final Elysium): Gallantmon fires an energy beam from his Aegis Shield. * Spiral Saver (Sieg Saber): A spiral uppercut attack with the lance. * Dragon Driver: A joint attack with Grani - the two drive themselves right into their opponent. * Yuggoth Blaster: (Yuggoth): A joint attack with Grani - a blue tri-bolo energy attack that shoots from Grani's mouth. * Gram Slash: Uses Gram to slash the enemy. * Royal Slash: Flings the enemy into the sky using Gram. * Sky Gram Slash ': Slashes the enemy with ''Gram whilst they are in the air. * '''Screw Saber: Rotates in the air, forming a tornado which sucks in the enemy. * Duke Charge * Shield Attack * Lightning Charge: Gathers electrical energy in Gram, then launches it away from his body in a spherical explosion. * Saber Shot: Gathers sacred energy within Gram and releases it. Variations / Subspecies * ChaosGallantmon * Gallantmon X Gallantmon Crimson Mode Gallantmon Crimson Mode is an Exalted Knight Digimon created by the fusion of Gallantmon and Grani. While in this mode, the power of the Digital Hazard within its DigiCore is fully contained, enabling it to reveal its full potential. Gallantmon wears a suit of crimson armor, and wields the sacred sword "Blutgang" and spear "Gungnir". Digimon Tamers Runaway Locomon Digimon World 4 Gallantmon Crimson Mode is unlocked in different ways depending on who your starter was. His final weapon in the game is called the "Invisible" which once worn, gives him his wings. Digimon World DS Gallantmon Crimson Mode is obtainable by matching two lvl. 99 Digimon. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Gallantmon Crimson Mode is obtainable through DNA Digivolution of Gallantmon and Seraphimon. Attacks * Crimson Light (Quo Vadis): Gallantmon Crimson Mode shatters the bonds between this world and next, casting his enemies into oblivion. * Final Justice: He obliterates an adversary with the full might of the sacred spear,Gungnir. * Invincible Sword: Severs an opponent with the full might of his Blutgang. Gallantmon X Gallantmon X is a Holy Knight Digimon originating from a Gallantmon modified by the X-Antibody. He's a hybrid knight who took an oath of passionate loyalty in his crimson cape! Gallantmon X, like other Royal Knights members, gained his X data slowly while colliding with numerous X Digimon. The Antibody has completely sealed the Digital Hazard potential, letting the knight use his abilities to full extent. Digital Monster X-Evolution Attacks * Lightning Joust (Royal Saber): Draws an extremely long and thick blade of light from his Gram Lance. It is very effective in massacres. * Shield of the Just (Final Elysium): Fires an enormous wave of holy energy from his Aegis Shield that causes area-damage. * Victory Saber (Sieg Saber) Variations / Subspecies * Gallantmon Ghoulmon Ghoulmon is a Demon Lord Digimon. His Japanese name is Deathmon. Like Daemon, Ghoulmon was once a high ranking angel Digimon until he became one of the minor rulers of the Dark Area alongside Daemon. Ghoulmon does not always move to further evil purposes, but rather moves only to keep his own high-rank position. It is said that in the final battle, he will envelope himself in darkness and become the "god of destruction". In this process the grey Data Ghoulmon becomes the black Virus Ghoulmon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Neo fought Tai and Zeromaru with a Ghoulmon that he formed from a Megadramon (who was formed from a Kokatorimon and a Kuwagamon) and a Cherrymon in a fight for the V-Tag of Sky (in the manga this digivolution is called Triple-Jogress, since one partner is already a Digimon created by a DNA-Digivolution). While Zero was able to held himself well against the Megadramon, the powerful Ghoulmon was too much for Zero and he was nearly defeated. When Taichi fell of the cliff, Zero jumped to rescue him and in this process Zero Digivolved to AeroVeedramon. In his new form he not only was stronger but could also fly and thus was able to destroy Ghoulmon by cutting him into pieces with his V-Wing Arrow attack. In a side story, Metamormon became a Ghoulmon to fight Takuya Kanbara who became Agunimon. Digimon World DS Ghoulmon Grey (Data) digivolves from Mummymon. Ghoulmon Black (Virus) digivolves from Cyberdramon. Ghoulmon Grey (Data) is also found in the Core Field, and Ghoulmon Black (Virus) is found in the Destroyed Belt. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Ghoulmon digivolves from ExTyrannomon. Ghoulmon (Black) digivolves from Phantomon. Attacks * Death Arrow: Fires energy arrows from the eyes on his hands. * Eye Blow (Explosion Eye): Fires a destructive beam from the eye on his head. Variations / Subspecies * Ghoulmon (Black) GigaSeadramon GigaSeadramon is a Cyborg Digimon, the digivolved form of MegaSeadramon X. A Digimon also known as the "Gigantic Assault Landing Ship". Its even larger than a Whamon and is capable of transporting several Digimon inside itself. Digimon World DS GigaSeadramon digivolves from MegaSeadramon. It can also be found in Undersea Drive. The B.T. Boss was going to use a GigaSeadramon to fight the main tamer, but it was beat by a MarineAngemon. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk In Digimon World Dawn/Dusk, GigaSeadramon is obtainable through DNA-Digivolution of Whamon and Gigadramon. Whamon must be at least Level 53 with Machine and Aquan at minimum 17,000 EXP each. You can also get him by DNA-Digivolution of Tylomon and Kenkimon. It can also digivolve from MegaSeadramon, but you must have already gotten GigaSeadramon to do so. Attacks * Giga Sea Destroyer: Launches a strong energy torpedo from its mouth. * Sky Wave: Rain falls from the sky at fast speeds flooding its enemies. Goldramon Goldramon is an Exalted Dragon Digimon and is the greatest of the Four Great Dragons. A Holy Ring is attached to his arm. Amon of Destruction is sealed in his right hand, while Umon of Creation is sealed in the left. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 In the Crossover Special "Frontier Generation", Goldramon was one of the forms taken by Metamormon to fight Zeromaru. Digital Monsters: D-Project Goldramon digivolves from AeroVeedramon. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Goldramon digivolves from AeroVeedramon. Attacks * Gold Flame (God Flame): Releases a powerful holy flame. * Summon (召喚): Summons Amon and Umon to attack his opponents. ** Amon of Crimson Flare is a dragon sealed within his left arm. Amon administers destruction. ** Umon of Blue Thunder is a dragon sealed within his right arm. Umon administers creation. Variations / Subspecies * Goldramon X GranDracmon GranDracmon is a Demon Beast Digimon whose name and design are derived from a demonic form of Dracula. He is the King of Vampire Digimon, and usually silent. Since ancient times, he has looked after his castle in the Dark Area, and boasts of such strength that not even the Seven Great Demon Lords can interfere with him. With gentlemanly manner, GranDracmon voice carries a "fascination" that lead to rumors that he is responsible for enticing many Angel Digimon into falling. It is rumored that he has an undying body, and that he is related to how the Dark Area was created in the Digital World, and the truth behind the mysterious "Death-X" Evolution, but because his castle is so hard to get into, it is very difficult to question him about these mysteries.Digimon Web, retrieved 07/24/07 He is a natural carrier of the X-Antibody. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk GranDracmon appears as an unobtainable boss character. His Ultimate form (Matadormon) can only digivolve into Piedmon. Attacks * Crystal Revolution: Instantaneously changes his enemies into crystalline ice. * Eye of the Gorgon: Gazes into opponent's heart, enslaving them to the darkness within. GranKuwagamon GranKuwagamon is an Insectoid Digimon, the Mega form of the Wormmon line. He is called the "Demon of the Deep Forest". He tends to usually emerge from his forest domain at night. His scissors can even cut through the fabric of space. Digimon Tamers A GranKuwagamon was among the Mega Level Digimon that appeared to help the Sovereigns fight the D-Reaper. It is possible it may have digivolved from the Minomon seen earlier. Digimon Frontier A GranKuwagamon, along with a Zanbamon, Gryphonmon, Pteramon and 5 Airdramon, tried to fight the Royal Knights. After Crusadermon took down Gryphonmon and Pteramon, GranKuwagamon was destroyed by Crusadermon's Spiral Masquerade attack. Digimon World 2 GranKuwagamon digivolves from Okuwamon. His skill is 'X-Scissor Claw' which costs 40MP and is a single-enemy attack. Digimon World 3 GranKuwagamon is obtainable by raising Stingmon to level 50 which will unlock Kabuterimon. Raise Kabuterimon to Lvl 40 to receive Grankuwagamon. Digital Monsters: D-Project GranKuwagamon digivolves from DinoBeemon. Digimon: Digital Card Battle GranKuwagamon appears in Steep Road's Battle Cafe. To battle him you do not need to go to the Battle Arena. By defeating him approximately 7 times without leaving the battle cafe, he will give you the 'Legendary Digi-part" #99. The GranKuwagamon card belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 1760, circle attack 800, triangle attack 700 and cross attack 600. It can be obtained if you fuse HerculesKabuterimon and Megadramon in the Fusion Shop. Digimon World DS GranKuwagamon is the only Digimon that digivolves from two separate lines of Digimon, as it digivolves from both DinoBeemon and Okuwamon. However, de-digivolving a GranKuwagamon that digivolved from the Wormmon line into a member of the Tentomon line, and vice-versa, isn't possible. When you obtain Quest 60, you can find GranKuwagamon in the new area and comes from the Tentomon branch. You also fight a GranKuwagamon in HerculesKabuterimon's quest along with a red MegaKabuterimon and an Okuwamon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk GranKuwagamon digivolves from Okuwamon. His Ultimate form DinoBeemon can only digivolve into BlackImperialdramon Dragon Mode. Attacks * X-Scissor Claw (Dimension Scissors): Energy gathers around his pincers before either firing or cutting through the fabric of space. * Grand Darkness (Catastrophe) * Zone Black Hole GranLocomon GranLocomon is a Machine Digimon. With a competitive heart, he'll continue to run even if there is no rail. Digimon Tamers Runaway Locomon Digimon World DS When the Bad Tamers wreak havoc across the land, they escape in a GranLocomon in Junk Factory. The player has to chase them down, eventually trapping them where the player previously fought Kimeramon. GranLocomon then becomes a boss which makes up three zones that the player must defeat. Attacks * Destroy Crash * Limited Express Attack GrandisKuwagamon GrandisKuwagamon is an Insectoid Digimon, the digivolution of Okuwamon X. GrandisKuwagamon is rare and it is said that he digivolves from the strongest GranKuwagamon. He has the "Gran Killer" claws on his arms. Attacks * Grandis Scissors * Gran Killer Gryphonmon Gryphonmon is a Mythical Animal Digimon, a composite of bird and beast. He is named after the Gryphon and is known in Japan as Gryphomon. Digimon Tamers A Gryphonmon was among the Mega Level Digimon who appeared to help the Sovereigns fight the D-Reaper. Digimon Frontier A Gryphonmon along with a Zanbamon, Pteramon, GranKuwagamon and 5 Airdramon were seen trying to fight the Royal Knights. During the battle, Crusadermon redeflected attacks from Gryphonmon, Pteramon, and GranKuwagamon which resulted in Gryphonmon being destroyed by GranKuwagamon's Dimension Scissors attack. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Neo rode a Gryphonmon when leading Daemon's army to Lord HolyAngemon's castle. Digimon World 2 Gryphonmon can digivolve from either Piximon or Deramon. Digimon World 3 Gryphonmon are encountered in the Noise Desert of Amaterasu Server. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Gryphonmon is the mega form of Garudamon. Attacks * Solar Roar (Super Sonic Voice): Super sonic scream attack. * Möbius Bite GuardiAngemon GuardiAngemon is a Power Digimon with sword blades for lower arms. His is a strong Angel type Digimon in the Digital World. He is the leader of the army troop of the Celestial Digimon. GuardiAngemon's arms are normally un-bladed but whenever he is in a battle, his arms turn into holy blades after a strong shimmering light. He is known as SlashAngemon in Japan. His type is the singular form of Powers, the 6th hierarchy of angels. Digimon World 3 You can obtain GuardiAngemon by getting Kotemon to Lv.40 or getting a Kyukimon to Lv.99 Digimon World DS GuardiAngemon digivolves from Kyukimon. A GuardiAngemon also appears as a victim of the BT Boss, along with a Seraphimon and a Cherubimon that you must fight before you fight Zhuqiaomon. Digimon Story Dawn/Dusk GuardiAngemon digivolves from MagnaAngemon. Attacks * Golden Ripper (Heaven's Ripper): Stands in a pose of a cross, then light gathers around him causing a cross to form. He then backs up and spins into the cross transforming the cross to a blast. It then aims at his enemy and blasts towards it. * Holy Sword (Holy Espada): Combines its two arm blades into a large sword of light which he uses to slice at its target at high speeds. Gulfmon Gulfmon is a Demon Beast Digimon, whose name is presumably derived from the Caliph, who were frequently demonically portrayed in the Middle Ages. Gulfmon is built like a beastial winged centaur. He lurks within the deepest parts of the Dark Area but appears on the surface in order to destroy it. The mouth of his lower torso is said to be connected with an abyss in the Dark Area, and if inhaled, an opponent's DigiCore is smashed to pieces. Digimon Tamers Battle of Adventurers Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Gulfmon digivolves from ShadowWereGarurumon. Attacks * Dead Scream: Unleashes a deafening shriek killing anyone who listens to it. * Black Requiem: Using his second mouth he releases dark energy from the Dark Area. HerculesKabuterimon HerculesKabuterimon is an Insectoid Digimon, the Mega form of Tentomon. His name comes from the Hercules Beetle, the most well-known species of Rhinoceros Beetle. His Japanese name HeracleKabuterimon comes from "Heracles ōkabutomushi", the Japanese name for the same species. Digimon Tamers Is soooooo cool! Digimon World Lolz i know huh Digimon World 2 HerculesKabuterimon digivolves from MegaKabuterimon Blue. His skill is 'Giga Scissor Claw' which costs 40MP and is a single-enemy interrupt attack. Once hit, enemy cannot perform any attack on that round. Digimon World 3 HerculesKabuterimon is a random battle enemy. Digimon World 4 HerculesKabuterimon X is obtainable by doing tasks such as completing undead yard & item road (which are side-quests) with different digimon. Digimon Digital Card Battle HerculesKabuterimon first appears at Nature City where he hosts the Beet Arena. Upon defeat, he stays at Battle Cafe permanently. Digimon World DS HerculesKabuterimon digivolves from MegaKabuterimon Red. HerculesKabuterimon also appears as a boss in a quest after defeating Okuwamon, MegaKabuterimon (Red) and GranKuwagamon. If you use a digivolution disk on an insect digimon you will get HerculesKabuterimon. Digimon Story Dawn/Dusk HerculesKabuterimon is only obtainable through DNA Digivolution of MegaKabuterimon Red and Okuwamon. Attacks * Mega Electro Shocker (Giga Blaster): Unleashes a stream of electricity from his arms and chest. * Giga Scissor Claw (巨大はさみ Giant scissors): Destroys enemies by crushing them with his giant kingly horn. Cuts everything in its path. * Horn Buster II (Horn Buster Modified): An upgraded form of Horn Buster, an attack that shoots energy from the central horn. Variations / Subspecies * HerculesKabuterimon X HiAndromon HiAndromon is an Android Digimon that is the improved and completed version of the once-imperfect Andromon. Digimon World 3 HiAndromon makes an appearance in the Dum Dum Factory on Asuka Server as a boss; he is a fierce opponent, since Atomic Ray is an instant KO. HiAndromon will also give a Rusty Rifle after you beat him. Digimon World DS HiAndromon digivolves from Andromon. HiAndromon is also found in Core Field. Attacks * Atomic Ray: Fires a beam of nuclear energy. * Copy Paste: He duplicates attributes and/or attacks of other Digimon. HolyDigitamamon HolyDigitamamon is an awarded contest Digimon, like Technodramon. It appears to be a Mega form of Digitamamon. It has yet to appear in any Digimon media. Attacks * Holy Dream Imperialdramon Imperialdramon is an Ancient Dragon Digimon that very few have seen. It has incredible power and abilities, but this makes controlling it difficult and it can become either good or evil. When it fully unleashes its power, it transforms into another form. Digimon Adventure 02 Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon World 2 Imperialdramon digivolves from Raidramon. The Imperialdramon in this game looks a little bit different. He is missing some of his chest armor and his two back-leg boots. Also, his name was shortened to "I-Dramon" Digimon World 3 Any Rookie except Veemon can become Imperialdramon by reaching level 50 with Paildramon. Veemon only needs to be raised to level 40 in order to obtain Imperialdramon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Imperialdramon is the last opponent in Flame City's Extra Arena. His card can be obtained in-game and is red making it a fire type. Digimon World 4 Imperialdramon is only seen in Machine Pit in the Core Area on Mechanical Core. Digimon World DS Imperialdramon digivolves from Paildramon. Using a Digivolution Disk on a Dragon Digimon will enable them to attack as Imperialdramon. Digimon Story: Dawn Imperialdramon digivolves from Paildramon. Attacks * Positron Laser: Fires a huge blast of positronic energy from the Positron Laser on its back. * Mega Crusher (Mega Death): Fires a blast of dark matter from its mouth. The enemy is sucked into the resulting black hole, and is disintegrated to mere particles. * Splendor Blade: Imperialdramon slashes at its enemies with blades of energy made within the "spikes" on its arm armor. * Eternal Zeal Variations / Subspecies * BlackImperialdramon Imperialdramon Fighter Mode Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon World DS Imperialdramon Fighter Mode digivolves from Paildramon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Imperialdramon Fighter Mode appears when Veemon digivolves twice, however is called Imperialdramon Digimon World 3 Raise Imperialdramon to Lvl 99. Attacks * Positron Laser: Fires a huge blast of positronic energy from the Positron Laser on its arm. * Giga Crusher (Giga Death): The Positron Laser either extends from its chest-mouth and fires white spheres of dark matter, or is held in its hands and fires a more powerful blast. Imperialdramon Paladin Mode Digimon Adventure 02 Revenge of Diaboromon Special Moves * Omni Sword (Omega Blade): Strikes opponents with the Omega Blade. The Blade may also contain datas of human positive emotions for an extra ability known as the Initialize (an English equivalent of the "Digi-Code" of these letters are engraved upon the side of the Omega Blade). * Hyper Prominence: Simultaneously fires from every gunport on its body. Normal Techniques * Giga Crusher (Giga Death): The Positron Laser either extends from its chest-mouth and fires white spheres of dark matter, or is held in its hands and fires a more powerful blast. * Imperial Claw: Tears at the opponent with its claws. * Imperial Kick: From the sky, deals a strong kick. * Positron Laser: Fires from the energy cannon on its right arm. * Splendor Blade: Makes the sword of light appear from its arm-claw, and down-slashes at the opponent. Digimon World 3 Have both an Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and Omnimon at Lvl 40. Jijimon Jijimon is an Ancient Digimon that resembles an old man that has existed since the dawn of the Digital World. Jiji is the Japanese word for old man. He is a wise Digimon who is said to know everything about the Digital World and protects those weaker than himself though he rarely fights. It is believed that he can summon humans to the Digital World in times of crisis. Digimon Tamers Digimon Frontier Some Jijimon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Jijimon is a doctor in Hospitown. Patamon, Greymon and Meramon were his helpers. 2 Centarumon were his guards. The same one later appeared with a Birdramon before Tai and Zeromaru went to fight Neo and Arcadimon and after the invasion upon Lord HolyAngemon's castle and the NeoDevimon fight. Digimon: Digital Card Battle The Jijimon card belongs to the Rare card group and has HP 1260, circle attack 650, triangle attack 560 and triangle-sealing cross attack 250. It can be obtained if you recite to Wizardmon the spell 'JIJIMON'. Digimon World Jijimon brings the hero to the Digital World via the original handheld, virtual pet Digimon. He acts as your guide throughout the entire game. Digimon World 2 Jijimon returns from the original Digimon World and is kidnapped by the Blood Knights in File Island. Akira is given the job to rescue him. Other Jijimon are obtained from Monzaemon digivolving into him. Digimon World DS Jijimon digivolves from Piximon. Jijimon also appears as a boss at Ancient Canyon, along with Babamon, and the two are also NPCs during a quest. Digimon RPG One of the Digimon of the Mud Village area that allows you to create special items. Attacks * Hang-On Death: Makes a Digimon whose heart is evil age very quickly and die. * Gentleman Punch (Gentle Punch): Accumulates power in his left arm and throws a powerful punch. * Guard Stick: Waves his cane over the ground and creates a wall of earth. * Claw of Doom: Slashes enemies with the claws on his cane. JumboGamemon JumboGamemon is a cyborg Digimon, the Mega form of Kamemon. The "Game" in his name is short for Godzilla's rival Gamera. He sacrifices the strength of his metal shell for beam muzzles over his whole body. Attacks * Megaton Hydro Laser: Releases an ultra high speed stream of water from his mouth, which can penetrate anything. * Jumbo Crater: Strafes with all the beam cannons. This attack provides 360-degree cover, and leaves a crater in the ground. * Jumbo Jetter: Hides his legs, fires the beams on his two arms backwards, speeds up, rotates and rushes towards the enemy. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk The mega form of Shaujinmon Justimon Justimon is an Android Digimon, the Mega form of Cyberdramon. He is seen by fans as a tribute to the legendary tokusatsu hero Kamen Rider, specifically Riderman. His mechanical arm can change into three different modes: the Blitz Arm, the Accel Arm, and the Critical Arm. Raijinmon, Suijinmon, and Fuujinmon all have copies of one of these three arms respectively. Justimon is also able to fly. Digimon Tamers Digimon World DS Justimon digivolves from SuperStarmon. He also appears when a Digivolve Disk is used on a Machine Digimon. He attacks with Triadic Arm. Attacks * Justice Kick: Delivers a powerful kick to his opponent. * Thunderclap (Accel Arm): His right arm grows in size and is slammed into the ground to send shockwaves of energy through the ground. * Voltage Blade (Critical Arm): His right arm changes into a device that emits an energy blade. * Justice Burst (Blitz Arm): He fires blue energy bursts from his right arm. Kimeramon See: 'List of Ultimate Digimon (Part 2)'' KingChessmon KingChessmon is a Puppet Digimon based on the King chesspiece. He is the Mega form of PawnChessmon White. KingChessmon plans to build a great Chessmon empire. He is the king Digimon that is active behind the scenes to build a great Chessmon empire. However, no one knows what this great empire is. As for strength, he is quite timid and almost always flees from an emergency. His catchphrase is "Escape, but win!" He has a brain matching that of a super computer. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk KingChessmon digivolves from BishopChessmon. '''Attacks * Checkmate: Unleashes a powerful attack when a life is at stake. * King Stick: Creates shadow warriors with its scepter. * King Dash: Runs away at the speed of light. KingEtemon KingEtemon is a Puppet Digimon, a Mega form of Etemon. He is known as the "King of the Kings", and recently he claimed himself as one of the Royal Knights. Like PileVolcamon, the Mega form of his rival Volcamon, KingEtemon is a pro wrestler. However, unlike PileVolcamon, KingEtemon is associated with Rock and Roll as opposed to Heavy Metal. Digimon World 3 KingEtemon are randomly encountered in the South Badland of Amaterasu Server. Digimon World DS KingEtemon appears as an NPC in the game. He went by the name EteKin the Third, and had stolen lots of food from the many Digi-Farms. Once the player accepted a quest from a Digimon, he/she would find KingEtemon in Steamy Jungle. Just before the player is done for, three members of DATS storm in, keeping this Digimon from escaping and bringing him to justice. Attacks * Monkey Wrench (サルしばい) * King Monkey Wrench (King Mon-kick) Kuzuhamon Kuzuhamon is a Shaman Digimon which looks like Sakuyamon except for her purple armor. Unlike Sakuyamon, she can only summon one type of fox spirit instead of four. Her name may be derived from Kuzu-no-ha, a famous fox spirit also identified as Abe-no-Seimei's mother in Japanese mythology. Digital Monsters: D-Project Kuzuhamon digivolves from Doumon. Digimon World DS Kuzuhamon digivolves from Taomon. She can also be found in the Core Field after beating CronomonDM. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Kuzuhamon can be produced by DNA Digivolving Taomon with Karatenmon. Kuzuhamon digivolves from Kyukimon if already befriended. Attacks * Womb Realm Mandala (胎蔵界曼荼羅): Creates a circle of purple colored energy around her belly that damages nearby opponents when touching them and rises Kuzuhamon's parameters. * Dragon Helix (裏飯綱 Reverse IdunaĪzuna is fox sorcery, practiced by the Izuna Shugen cult of Japan, that utilizes Kudagitsune): Summons a fox spirit to attack enemies. Variations / Subspecies * Sakuyamon Lampmon Lampmon is a Wizard Digimon in the form of a genie, based on the Arabian Nights. However, it is said if he was left sealed in lamp for a long time, Lampmon would become a cruel and hate-filled villain who would kill whoever sets him free and go on a rampage. Lampmon possesses the powers of transformation and wish-granting. Digimon Story Dawn/Dusk Lampmon digivolves from Digitamamon. Attacks * Phantom Turban: Wraps around enemies with his turban. * Golden Smog: The smoke that comes out of his lamp creates an illusion for his enemy. Leviamon Leviamon is a Demon Lord Digimon, one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. He is named after the Biblical sea monster Leviathan. Leviamon represents the sin of Envy and planet Mercury. He is a colossal crocodillian Digimon with huge jaws. He is called the "Devil's Beast" out of fear of his mighty powers, and is one of the strongest monsters in the Digital World. It is said that he slumbers at the bottom of the Net Ocean, near the Dark Area, and if awakened he could swallow the whole Digital World. Even though he is one of the Seven Great Demon Lords, he is deathly afraid of Angel Digimon and will flee at the first sign of them. Digimon World DS Leviamon is fought in the Demon Lord quest, and the fifth Demon Lord the player fights. Leviamon is fought at the Under Sea Drive and makes up 4 zones, making him the Digimon who makes up the most zones. Attacks * Rostrum (Snout): Clamps down on his opponent with his massive jaws. * Cauda (Tail): Slams his enormous tails on the ground, creating a giant fissure in the earth where large bodies of water spew out. * Anima Lilithmon Lilithmon is a Demon Lord Digimon, one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. Her name comes from Lilith, Adam's first wife in the Talmud who ran away and had children with demons. Lilithmon is the only female Demon Lord. She represents the sin of Lust and the Moon. She is known as the "Goddess of Darkness". It is said that she is an Ophanimon who fell from grace. She has the gold "Nazar Claw" on her right hand. Digimon World DS Lilithmon is fought in the Demon Lord quest, as the fourth Demon Lord that the player fights, this fight happens at the Tropical Isles and again in the Destroyed Belt. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Lilithmon digivolves from LadyDevimon. Attacks * Phantom Pain: Spews a bewitching mist of darkness that curses her opponents. * Nazar Nail: The demonic claws on her decayed right arm is used to slash her enemies, releasing a deadly acidic poison that can corrode everything she touches. * Darkness Love: Blows a kiss at the opponent in order to confuse them. Lotosmon Lotosmon is a Fairy Digimon that takes the form of the flower which blooms in the heavens. She can give good dreams, and has a quiet and elegant personality, like a daughter of a high-class society(ojousama). However, it will sublime judgement to those who goes aganist the goodwill of Lotosmon. She may be based off Rosemon or an originally planned Mega form for Lilamon that was dropped in favour of Rosemon. The appearance of Lotosmon is similar to BioLotusmon, except that the bud on top of Lotosmon is purple instead of green. Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Lotosmon digivolves from Lilamon. Attacks *'Seventh Fantasia': Fires a rainbow-colored beam from her flower-ended staff. *'Serpent Ruin': Fires a dark purple beam from her serpentine staff. Variations / Subspecies * BioLotusmon Lucemon Larva Lucemon Larva is the Mega form of Lucemon. He is the true form of Lucemon and resides within the miniature, spherical version of the Dark Area, the Gehenna, that is carried by Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode, who he controls like a puppet. His Digi-core is pure darkness. His name originates from the Italian luce, meaning light, and larva. Digimon Frontier Attacks * Parasite Stinger: Uses his stinger to launch energy bolts. Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode is the Mega-form of Lucemon. After Lucemon's holy data was scanned, Lucemon absorbed the power of the Dark Area. This dragon Digimon represents the destruction of the Digital World, and carries the crests of the Seven Great Demon Lords on his wings. However, it turns out that this creature is actually merely a puppet - controlled by Lucemon's true mega form, Lucemon Larva, residing in the miniature, spherical version of the Dark Area, the Gehenna. This form was originally named "Behemon", after the biblical creature Behemoth. Digimon Frontier Digimon World 4 Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode appears as the final boss of Venom Jungle. Digimon World Data Squad Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode was the final boss of the game (Also known in the game as Demon Lord). Unlike in Frontier, he was not controlled by Lucemon Larva. Attacks * Tide of Despair (Purgatorial Flame): Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode exhales an overwhelming wave of purgatoric fires. * Anihilism Maelstrom (Divine Atonement): Energy beams are fired in all directions, released from the crests of the Seven Great Demon Lords that Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode has over his wings. It was originally depicted in the form of absorbing its enemy into the Gehenna zone and disintegrating him/her. * Destructive Field Reference M